The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Schlumbergera plant, botanically known as Schlumbergera truncate (Haworth) Moran., commonly known as Christmas Cactus, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘PKMSC02’.
Schlumbergera (formerly Zygocacatus) of the Cactaceae family, consists of 6 known species which are epiphytic cacti and native to Brazil. Common names for Schlumbergera plants include: Crab Cactus for the cultivar's claw-like phylloclade margin, Thanksgiving Cactus for cultivars which bloom in November, and Christmas Cactus for cultivars which bloom in December.
The new Schlumbergera ‘PKMSC02’ is a product of a controlled breeding program conducted by the inventor, Christian Hald Madsen, in Søhus, Denmark. The objective of the breeding program was to develop a new Schlumbergera cultivar with an upright and compact plant habit and flowers with a unique color combination. The new Schlumbergera ‘PKMSC02’ originated from a cross made by the inventor, Christian Hald Madsen, in 2002 in Søhus, Denmark, between two unnamed, unpatented proprietary Schlumbergera truncate (Haworth) Moran. cultivars. The new Schlumbergera ‘PKMSC02’ was discovered and selected by the inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in 2004 in Søhus, Denmark. The inventor selected the new Schlumbergera ‘PKMSC02’ based on its compact, freely branching habit and unique flower color.
Asexual reproduction of the new Schlumbergera ‘PKMSC02’ by phylloclade cuttings, followed by trial production batches, was first performed in May of 2006 in Søhus, Denmark, and has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The new cultivar reproduces true to type.